Blood is thicker than water
by Cherno Alpha Russia
Summary: When a family gets put into witness protection in Talaquah, Oklahoma,three sisters, Jenni, Elissa and Meghan meet Billy and they go on an exciting journey, where they experience friendship, tragedy and most importantly, romance 21st century AU Billy/OC Rainie/OC Rubin/OC
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1  
date: July 5, 2011  
Elissa's pov

It was just a quiet July night at our house in Winter Haven, Florida. Nothing made a sound, except for the occasional footsteps going up and down the stairs to get various things, like paper towels, a midnight snack or even to go to the store. However, what we didn't know was that the night was going to get a lot less quiet and everything was going to change. I was downstairs watching my favourite show, Animaniacs, thinking to myself how most of the dirty jokes went over most kid's heads, when suddenly, my ten year old sister, Jessi ran downstairs to join me.  
"Hey sis!" She exclaimed. "Can I watch tv with you?"  
"Sorry sis, no can do." I regretfully replied.  
"Hey,Isn't it past your bedtime?" She then looked up, preparing to do her puppy dog face, which gets to me every single time.  
"Please can I watch tv with you, pleeeeeaaassseee?" She widened her pale blue eyes, stuck her bottom lip out and fluttered her eyelashes.  
"Ok fine, but only for fifteen minutes, but then it's off to bed, deal?" I asked, hoping to negotiate.  
"Yayyyyyyy!" Jenni cheered.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I then heard some more footsteps coming down the stairs, it was my pissy, fourteen year old sister, Meghan had been woken up by Jenni's cheering and she looked like she was ready to kill someone.  
"What the hell is all this noise?" She yelled. "Seriously, people are trying to sleep, like, keep it down, ok."  
"Honey, what is all this fuss?" My mother had been woken up as well, mostly by Meghan's yelling. Suddenly, before Meghan could say anything, my father ran into the house. He looked terrible, his face was pale, and his eyes were bloodshot.  
"Honey, what's wrong?" Asked mom.  
"My boss looked in to my files, and found out that I killed someone back in college, and it was only in self defense, so I have very bad news." We all went silent for a minute.  
"What is it, dad?" I asked. He took a breath and broke the news  
"We have to go into witness protection, that means we have to move to Talaquah, Oklahoma."

A/N: How do you like the story so far? This is the "mystery story" I was talking about in my announcement. So stay tuned for more updates. Stay gold!  
~imawitch~


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Meghan's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Witness protection?" I exclaimed. I was in so much shock that I couldn't say anything else. My father lowered his head and nodded regretfully.  
"We have to be left Winter Haven by morning, or else I'll go to jail." Suddenly, Jenni's eyes welled up with tears and she started to cry, so Elissa tried to comfort her, even though she was close to crying herself.  
"Everyone, we need to pack, girls, get your things." So Jenni, Elissa and I went upstairs to pack. As I was packing my final things, I stopped and thought about what would happen to us. We would have a completely different life, different neighbours and a completely different image altogether. It was too much for me so my knees buckled and I collapsed, and completely broke down. Hot tears rolled down my cheeks as I kneeled on the floor of my bedroom, completely shutting down at the thought of witness protection. I knew that mom, dad, Jenni and Elissa felt the same way as I did, but they just didn't show it. After a while, I decided I had to pull myself together and stay strong, so I did, pulling myself off the ground, I took a deep breath and finished packing. When I finally got my things downstairs, everyone was just staring blankly at me, including Jenni, who's blue eyes were now blank, and a bit creepy.  
"Let's go now." My father said with kind of a monotone voice, and it was so monotone that it scared me to death. We all agreed and finally picked up our things and left the house. As we walked out of the house, I looked back once again at the place I once called home once more, but continued on our way. We loaded our things in the trunk of our car, and slammed it shut. Then we all hopped in, my backside feeling cold against the slippery vinyl seats, and buckled up. I heard the key go in the ignition and we drove away. Calm down, I thought, this will be just like a road trip, except we won't be coming home.  
A/N: You know, people should really start making some stories for this fandom. Maybe a female OC for Billy or even some Billy/Rainie or Rainie/Rubin! Stay tuned for more updates. Stay gold!  
~Imawitch~


End file.
